A new beginning
by obancrazy
Summary: set during and after episode 21. Eva found her way back and stays now at the Nourasian temple. Being around eachother all day gives interesting results. aikkaxeva
1. confusion and sorrow

Authers note: okay, this is set after episode 21. Molly has just crashed on the planet. (O yeah Don Wei still does not know that Molly is actually Eva)

Confusion 

He just couldn't believe it. She was gone, really gone. And he couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. He betrayed her. He had shot her down several times. He could have saved her. He should have saved her. He wanted to do the same thing as the earth gunner, Jordan, just let out a huge scream. But he couldn't do that for then the crogs would know he cared for Molly wich he really did not want them to know.

"Do not feel sorry for her, she died in an honourable way. She sacreficed herself to save her friend." Canaan, his fencing master, said as he walked behind the prince. "She had a good death."

Prince Aikka didn't respond to his teacher. It may have been a good death according to his people but she died too young, way too young. It just wasn't fair. He thought back on earlier that afternoon when he had been spying on the earth-team to see how they were doing.

**(flashback)**

_Aikka was sitting on top of the earth-team's temple and overheard the conversation that Jordan had with two other humans._

"_I should be dead not she. If she'd just pressed her own eject butten instead of mine she'd still be alive."_

"_It's not your foult she died. It's just the way she is. She couldn't have lived with herself if she knew she'd let you die."_

"_But I can't help feeling guilty." He heard Jordan let out a huge sigh. _

"_I still can't believe Don Wei, he's now contacting the presedent to tell him we can't race. He doesn't even care that Molly is dead." This shocked Aikka. How could someone not care that Molly was dead? (Okay crogs and other enemys not included)_

"My prince, you better get some rest. You have a race tomorrow." He was awaken from his thoughts as his fencing-master said this.

"You are right, I'll go get some sleep." Aikka said although he knew he wasn't going to sleep much as he kept thinking about Molly and how he wished she was still alive.

That brought him to the next problem: Was he still going to wish his kingdom free or was he going to bring Molly back?

He knew what Canaan would say: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Yeah, but **he** had it easy **he** hadn't just watched his best friend die. Although he wasn't sure he just thought of her as a friend. Sometimes he just had the feeling he liked her a bit more than that but... it was just stange, he couldn't really describe it. Just a weird feeling.

With these confused thoughts the prince went to bed not knowing that miles below, in a deep cannyon a certain girl woke up.


	2. down in the canyon

Okay my chapters will be short but I'll try to upload every day at least on (if i write longer chapters it will take longer for me to upload) Maybe later when I've wrote the whole storie I'll converse them into longer chapters but for now you'll have to do with this short crap. O yeah I don't really know if I'm gonna make this storie aikkaxeva or jordanxeva.

"Ah men, that hurts." Molly felt as if she had just crashed when suddenly she realized she had crashed.

As she got up she looked up at the sky. Well it was actually more of a stripe off light miles above.

"Wow, never been so glad to be alive" she said to herself. As she thought about it it was pure luck she even survived that crash. After she had ejected Jordan she wanted to do the same with her own turrent(?) but as she pushed the button the thing jammed. Luckily as the Arrow went down the glass off her turrent broke while hitting a rock and Eva was thrown outside but was nocked out.

'Well, it could have been a lot worse.' She thought as she looked at the remainders off the Arrow. It was actually not more than a bunch of scrap for it was completely smashed against the rocks.

"I've got to find a way back to flying temple cause if I stay her I'll starve to dead. Or freeze." She added as an ice-cold wind blew threw the canyon.

She started walking threw the canyon and she soon came to a huge staircase.

"Okay lets see: I can stay here with no food no shelter but with the posibility that someone might come to look for me, or I can take my chanses and see what's up these stairs with the possibility to die a horrible death to be eaten by some weird creature." She thought about it like for two seconds. "Not such a hard choise." She said and started walking up the stairs into the unknown.


	3. light at the end of the tunnel

Author's note: If anyone has idea's about what I should write in the next chapters please give them to me!

"Why isn't there an allivator or something?" Eva mumbled as she had been walking up the stairs for like half an houre and she still couldn't see the daylight.

She had never been happier that she always had a flash-light with her although she didn't know how much longer the light would last for she hadn't loaded it for a while and the light was growing dimmer fast. Just as she thought the light would go out she saw a bit off daylight. It was still far away but atleast she knew how much further she had to go.

When she finally reached the end of the staircase she just sat outside in the sunlight.

"I never knew how nice daylight was." She said and she started to look around a bit. This landscape was completely different from the landscape from where she had crashed. Here was gras and she could see smal little animals. There also were some trees and al together it was a very peaceful landscape.

After she rested she stood up and walked to the trees to see if there were any fuits in there. She still didn't had much luck for there weren't any fruits or something to eat up there.

"O give me a break! I want something to eat! I'm hungry!" she sighed an looked at the flying temple far away.

"Guess there's nothing else to it than just to start walking. Hope they'll have a banquet for me when I get back."


	4. Avatar's meeting

Aikka looked at Jordan and what he saw wasn't very good. The boy looked axtremely depressed, but he hadn't really expected him to look chearfully and he could say that he didn't feel better than the earth-gunner, maybe even worse.

Cross on the other hand looked happier than ever. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his intire life.

"Proud pilots, I have summoned you here for the tragic accident off the earth team. The next race will go ahead as planned, earthe team." The Avatar suddenly terned to Jordan. "Will you compete in the next race?"

"No sir," Jordan stated, a bit startled, "we don't have a pilot anymore cause Molly was the only one capable of piloting the Arrow."

"Very well then, you can all return to your housing modules and prepare for the next race threw one of the most ancient places of Oban. As for you," He directed to Jordan, "you and your kind will return to earth immediately for you no longer have a place here in the race." With that the Avatar disappeared and every team went back to his module.

As Aikka walked back to his own module he thought: 'I wonder how they'll be treated back on earth. They have, although it wasn't their fault, failed. I don't want to think about what my parents will say if I come back home. Even if I win, they probably won't be that happy that I used it to bring my friend back from the dead instead of wishing freedom for my kingdom. Well lets concentrate on the next race first.'


	5. race time

Okay I made this chapter longer than my usual chapters and I'm gonna try to make them all this long. Hope you enjoy!

"Good luck prince Aikka, and be careful." Canaan said and he quiqly stepped away from him as the floor opened and the race began.

They all raced threw a some sort of street with great walls on each side. "Why can't we just race threw a nice forrest or something?" Aikka did not like this place. He just felt death all around him.

Luckily for him Cross was in such a good mood that the earth-team was eliminated that he didn't order him to take out any more aponents. He truly hated having to shoot people down, even if they were aponents, it was just soo not honourable and against everything he believed in. Now he could just concentrate on the race. He needed points. He needed to bring Molly back.

He quiqly dodget on off Lord Further's canon balls wich and rolled G'dar threw a gate wich put him in third place. As they raced further O slowly came closer but he wasn't able to pass Aikka.

Suddenly they arrived in a large open space, also with walls aroud it, but it was so large that the summer castle would have easily fit in it. Far ahead, near a huge staircase he saw the last gate, and it was going to be a sprint. (yes people this is the temple of the heart)

"Um sakai G'dar wa'ka" This should give him enough speed to get some points.

He was just in second place when something suddenly caught his attention.

"Molly!" He yelled for he saw the girl standing a few meters away. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was just so happy, she wasn't dead, she was alive! He completely forgot about the race and headed for Molly.

"Aikka!" Molly waved at him with a huge smile on her face. "Long time no see." She said as he landed. G'dar kept standing at some distance as if he was afraid.

Aikka took no notice of his mount and walked over to molly.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you-" But he was cut of by Molly.

"Uhm Aikka, you know when I was falling down, I just saw my intire life flash before me. And well... you weren't in that flash as much as a would like you to be. Uhhh I gues what I'm trying to say is that I really really like you. Not just as friends but something more than that. I don't even care that you shot me down, cause I understand you must have had a good reason, and I just-" This time Aikka cut molly of by putting her in a tight hug.

But their hug was broken of by G'dar who throw Molly away from his master.

"G'dar!" Aikka said in horror. "Why did you do that!"

He wanted to go back to Molly but when he looked at her he saw she was disappearing in to dust.

"By bo'om! What's happening!" He suddenly heard shouts comming from the other racers. He saw that he surely wasn't the only one who had pulled over. Everyone accept for O had stopped too. He didn't know why they had stopped but he wasn't going to waste any more time. Whatever it was he just kissed, it surely wasn't Molly. He didn't really want to know what it was he **had **hugged for he knew it couldn't have been something good.

O might have become first there was still a second and third place and Aikka needed points if he ever was going to see the real Molly ever again. So he quiqly jumped back on G'dar and raced for the gate. Luckily for him the others hadn't realized yet that it was just an elusion so he became second with not much efford.

_(back in the Nourasian temple)_

"Great race prince Aikka." Canaan said as Aikka jumped of G'dar. "I just have one question: Why did everyone accept O stop?"

"I do not know why the others stopped but I got..." He looked for the right word. "destracted. Maybe Satis will have an explanation. I'll go look for him" By that he quiqly excused himself because he really didn't want to be questioned by his fencing master for then he would probably have to tell him about he kissing Molly and about his wish changing. And he did not want to have that conversation unless it was inevitable.

So he headed for where Satis normally was: the main temple. As he walked by the trees he noticed the one where he had been standing on when he "forgave" Molly. He just wanted to be friends again, he really didn't have to forgive her since there actually wasn't anyting to forgive. For he had known for quite a while that she wasn't the one who broke her word, that earth boy had broke it.

_(flashback)_

_Aikka was sitting in the bar after he had won his little fight against Jordan. It felt good to hit that guy for he really did not like him. He didn't exactly know why, but he just did not like him. It also was glad he got rid of some of the frustration he had got since Molly had broke her promice. He overheard the conversation the two scrubs who were sitting at the table next to him. _

"_You know I actually feel rather sorry for that earth girl, heard she's been running around that lake for houres now just because she lost that race." _Serves her right, for bracking her promice Aikka thought.

"_She hasn't been running laps because she lost a race." The other scrub said to his friend. "When I was going to the market I walked by there pit and overheard the conversation, well it actulally was more of a fight, that she had with one of the other humans, apparently he was in charge and he was not very happy." _

What was that? If she's not punnished because she lost that race then why is she running laps?

"_I can see why they just lost two races!"_

"_That's not why he was that angry. He was angry at her because she ignored orders. Apparently he had ordered her to take down prince Aikka early in the race but she didn't do that because she made a deal with that prince. At least that's what I heard."_

"_But they did shoot at the prince so why-"_

"_Well from what I heard she locked her own gunner in his turrent so he couldn't shoot. But at the end the other humans were able to free him."_

"_How do you know all this?"_

"_Well it was actually pretty hard to mis for that human was shouting really loud about: "What were you thinking locking your own teammate up? Ignoring orders! All because you wanted to keep some prommis!" He went on like that for like forever, I really felt sorry for that girl._

"_Yeah, maybe she isn't so bad after all..."_

I he just hadn't been so stubborn they also could have had some great times back on Alwas just like when they went to see those creatures. To bad Jordan had to com allong.

"Can I help you?" The prince was awakened form his thoughts by Satis.

"Yes, I was actually looking for you." Aikka said. "I have a question."

"Well go on then!"

During the race, when we were in that temple sort of place, I saw-" But Satis interupted.

"Let me gues, you saw that what you were going to wish?"

"Well yes, how do you-"

"That, my dear boy, was the temple of the heart you raced threw. When you are in it you see what your heart wants the most. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go on my daily rounds."

"O yes, very well, sorry I held you up." Aikka said a bit startled.

"Goodbye now." And with that Satis walked off leaving Aikka alone with his thoughts. For he had just realized something. If you saw in that temple what you wanted the most than maybe, just maybe, he really was in love with Molly.


	6. another meeting

Okay the number of races in my story doesn't quit match the number of races in the series but hey it's a fanfic!

"I don't know hom much longer I can take this." Eva mumbled. She was completely exhausted for she hadn't ate or drank anything for two days now. She did try to get some sleep but her rumbing stumach kept her awake.

"If I don't eat something soon I'm definatly gonna faint." She really did felt as if she could pass out each moment now.

Because she found that it would be impossible to catch up with the flying temple she started to look for another way but she hadn't really found one (wow big suprise). So now she was just walking around looking for food or something to drink. But no luck so far. She'd looked in every temple and tree but nothing. It was really frustrating not to mantion tiring.

She just walked into a new temple and no food, no drink but there was something else she recognised. There was a magic portal there just like there were in the flying temple!

She touched the portal and just like always it lit up.

"Please, please let this lead to the temple." Eva mumbled just before she fainted and fell threw the portal.

Meanwhile at the flying temple the Avatar held a nother meeting.

"Proud pilots, during the last race you have learned that you should not let yourself be destracted by that what you want the most."

"I've learned something else to." Aikka thought.

"My congratualtions to the current leader, Cross of the Crog imperium!"

As the Avater continued his speech Aikka noted a glowing blue light comming from one of portal houses. "Who can be there?" He thought and he used his Nourasian abbilities to see who was there.

"That can't be." He said aloud. He didn't even notice the strange looks the other racers and the avatar gave him and he just ran for the portal house.

"Molly!" He yelled as he saw the girl laying unconcious on the floor. He quiqly picked her up brytal style and ran outside with her towords his own portal hous.

"PRINCE AIKKA OF NOURASIA!" The avatar said as the wind started to whirl aroud him for he was not at all pleased that prince Aikka had left during his speach. "I WILL NOT TOLLORATE THIS!"

Aikka who at the moment was just concerned about getting Molly as fast as he could to his module forgot all etiquets and said: "With all do respect, shove it up your ass!" and with that he ran off to his own module leaving a bunch of startled racers and Avatar behind. Thow he did notice the furious look in Cross's eyes.


	7. waking up

Here's the next chapter peoplez. Hope you enjoy!

"Is the meeting already over?" Canaan asked suprised as he heard the prince's return.

"Canaan I need your help!" The prince's voice sounded scared.

"What happened..." Canaan stopped as he saw the prince with the earth girl in his arms. "Prince Aikka how..." he started.

"I don't know what happened to her but during the meeting I left early because I saw her comming threw one of the portals. First I thought she was dead but then I saw that she was unconcious."

"Let me see her." Canaan started to examinate her. "Looks like she haven't ate or drank anything since she crashed." Canaan stated.

"But then she'll become better won't she?" Canaan noticed Aikka was really worried for this girl.

"Yes she'll be better it won't take very long for her to awake but than we have another problem."

"What then?"

"The rest of the earth-team has left. Where will she stay then?"

"How about here?" Aikka asked with a bit of sarcasme in his voice for he couldn't believe his tutor hadn't thought of that.

"The Crogs will not be pleased about that." Canaan stated.

"At the moment I couldn't care less."

(okay I know Aikka speaks a little out off character here, and in the last chapter, but he only does that because he's really worried and people do strange things when they're worried)

"But..." Canaan was again cut of, this time by Molly who awoke.

"Wow where am I?" Molly asked for she could only see a bright light and some vage shapes.

"You're in my module." She heard a familliar voice say. "I found you when you came through the portal, how long has it been since you last ate?"

"Why do you even care? You shot at me! You betrayed me! I thought Nourasians had honour! Guess that's not true." She raged.

"I did not want to shoot at you." Prince Aikka said sadly. He had so hoped that Molly would react the same way as the Molly in the temple of the heart.

"If you didn't want to shoot at me, then why did you shoot?" Molly was not really angry at the prince because she knew he probably had a good reason. But due to the fact that she hadn't ate or drank anything for a while made her a bit unreasonable.

"The Crogss force me to work for them. They have kidnapped my parents." He said blundly.

"O, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said and she regretted that she had yelled at him. "If I were you, I'd probably had done the same."

"It's no big deal, I'll just win the ultimate price and set them and my intire kingdom free." He said as if it was a pease off cake.

"Sounds like a really good wish." Eva smiled at him. She believed that even if he didn't win the ultimate price he would still be able to free his kingdom, she was sure about it.

Canaan, who had been watching there little conversation, felt the need to speek up for the two teens were smiling at eachother in a very strange way.

"You need to eat and rest. As you will be staying here for a while, here are the rules: No spying, no running, not laughing outlout, no..." He continued for that with a whole bunch of weird rules until Eva suddenly realized something.

"Wait a sec, why can't I just stay with the earth-team?"

"Um Molly, the earth team has been sent home by the avatar. He said they had no longer any need to be here since they could no longer race. They thought you were dead." Aikka hated to say this he knew it wouldn't be easy for Molly, her own team left her.

"Could have figured that one out." Aikka didn't quit understand her reaction. Her own team had just left her and she acted as if it was no big deal!

Eva saw the questioneble look on Aikka's face and said: "It's not really a big deal, I've been taking care of my self since I was five so this isn't really so bad."

"But how about..." Aikka started.

"Ahum, I thought I said get something to eat and then rest. We'll continue this conversation later. I'll show you now to your bed as you call it." With that Canaan took Eva by her arm and practically dragged her away to one of the rooms after giving her some food.

"Rest well." Canaan said rufly and walked away. Eva laid down on the bed and found it was really nice and soft and before she even realized it she had drifted into a nice sleep.


	8. explanations

Okay people who read my story, I really try to upload each day a new chapter but teacher and parents really give me crap so I have to spend more time on my school work so I'll upload at least a new chapter every two days (I think) O yeah and I'll probably turn my previous (very short) chapters into longer ones.

"I really don't like the earth-girl." Canaan said to Aikka. They were sitting in a sort of living room but instead of a couch and table there were giant pillows everywhere and they were just sitting on the ground in Japanees style. It had been two days since Aikka brought Molly to their temple. Most of the time she had been sleeping and regaining her streighnt. Although she didn't do anything wrong Canaan made, lets say it nicely, not very kind comments on her.

"Really? Hadn't noticed that." Aikka said sarcasticaly.

"She is our enemy! She has no honour! Remember back on Alwas? You two made an agreement and she broke it! In her race against spirit she attacked him without any reason! He hadn't done anything wrong to her!" As Canaan said this he didn't notice that Eva had entered the room.

"Talking about me?" she asked.

Aikka, who had seen her enter smiled at her but Canaan jumped up in suprise.

"Um... would you like to eat something?" Canaan asked for he was a bit ashamed that she heard what he was saying about her.

"Um...okay, thank you." She thought she could better be on her best behaviour since she got the feeling Aikka's fencing master did not like her **that** much.

"Um... Molly." Prince Aikka started as Canaan went out of the room to get Eva's food. "When you got here you said you have been taking care of yourself since you were five, but didn't your parents take care of you?"

"I gues I owe you an explanation huh?" She looked Aikka strait into his eyes. 'dam he's got really beautiful eyes' she thought. It was like his eyes were saying: please tell me?

"Okay I'll tell you but you've got to promise me you'll let me finish the intire story okay?"

"Sure."

"Well first of all my real name is Eva not Molly. The reason why I told you and well, everyone my name is Molly is kind of a long story." While Eva was saying this Canaan entered the room again. _'So she also lied, this girl is really no good at all. She's just a bad influence on the prince.'_ He was thinking.

"I'm not the first racer in my family. My mother was also a star racer pilot, one of the best on earth. But as you know racing can be pretty dangerous and when she raced against Spirit her star-racer exploded and she died. I was only five years old then" Aikka didn't really know if that was old or young but he got the impression that it was a VERY young age.

"I thought Spirit had caused her crash and that is also the reason why I kinda freaked out in my race against him." She continued.

'_So she did have a reason' Canaan thought._

"But as if loosing my mother wasn't bad enough, I had to lose my father too. I don't really know why but after my mom's crash he just dumped me at a bording school." Aikka and Canaan gave her strange looks. _I gues they don't know what a bording school is. She thought_

"A bording shool is a school where you also sleep. But in weekends, that's every five days, you can go back home. Almost everyone did go home in the weekends but I on the other hand stayed there for ten whole years. My father never visited me, wrote to me or contacted me in any other way. He just ignored me for ten years. An then on my fifteenth birthday I had had it and I ran away from that school to pay my old man a little visit." At this statement Aikka smiled for this was just like Molly uhm Eva. Not letting anything get her down.

"But when I got to my father he didn't even recognise me! So when he asked me what my name was I lied. I just couldn't say like: my name is Eva. You're daughter remember? I got a job at his company and then I accedentaly went along with him to Alwas. He was in charge of the earth-team and well lets say he wasn't really glad I came along. We were amost always fighting. That's kind off the intire story.

Aikka and Canaan just sat there for a while. _She surely hasn't had it easy. _Both of them thought.

"So were you gonna wish for your mother to come back and your dad to be well, more like normal fathers?" Aikka asked. He really felt sorry for her. She definatly didn't deserve everything that had happened to her and now her only chance to get her family back was gone.

"Well, at first I was going to wish that. But after a while it just seemed selfish to wish that. Especialy now that the crogs threaten Earth."

This really suprised Canaan. This girl could fix her own life but instead she was going to help her people. Maybe earthlings did have honour, well at least this one had. HE took a deep breath and said, while swolowing his pried:

"I believe I owe you an apology, I've judged you wrongfully." He said.

"It's oke, most people do that. My own team didn't even know my story. You're the only two people who know the whole story." She said sadly.

"I believe I also owe you an explenation, the reason why I shot you down. I hade to shoot at you because the crogs have captured my parents. They threatened to kill them if I didn't do what they told me." Aikka said. He felt guilty towards Eva. He hoped she would be as forgiving as the fake Eva in the temple of the heart but he didn't really count on it.

"I think that if I were you, I probably had done the same. No hard feelings." She assured him. Aikka looked up in supprise. Although he had hoped for this reaction he didn't expect it

"Now lets eat! I'm starving!" Eva noticed she was a lot happier than she usualy was, perhaps it was because her dad wasn't bugging her. She felt relaxed here, she felt like home. Something she hadn't felt for many years.

"You go ahead and eat, I have to go talk to someone." Aikka stated. He was happy Eva was happy although he was still a bit startled by her story. As he walked for the main temple he thought back at the conversations he had heard. The one of the two scrubs: _"Well it was actually pretty hard to mis for that human was shouting really loud about: "What were you thinking locking your own teammate up? Ignoring orders! All because you wanted to keep some prommise!" He went on like that for like forever, I really felt sorry for that girl. _And the one from the humans in there temple: _"I still can't believe Don Wei, he's now contacting the presedent to tell him we can't race. He doesn't even care that Molly is dead."_

The man that was yelling at her and didn't care that she was dead was actualy her father? The thought alown made his blood boil. Eva was so sweet, and she had a father like that? _'she must look a lot like her mother'_ he thought. For there is no way she looks like that monster. Compared to him cross is a sweet konijn. (konijn is sort of a rabit like creature that live on Nourasia)

He just entered the main temple when he immediatly saw the person he was looking for.

"Satis!" he yelled and ran towords the little fellow.

"Prince Aikka!" Satis said rather stifly. "The Avatar did not really appreciate the comment you last made."

"Yes, well I actually wanted to speak to you about that. When I said that I was just so concerned about Molly I kinda lost my selfcontrol. Could you please ask the Avatar if he could forgive me that?"

"I think that if you are seriously sorry then I'm sure he'll forgive you." Satis said.

"Thank you. O yes on other thing. Is it possible that Molly can stay at my temple? We've got plenty of room. And I don't think she'll mind. Since her team left and all." _Please please please say she can stay please please please!_

"Well if she doesn't mind I think it will be alright for her to stay with you."

"Yes! Thank you. Really thank you!"

Aikka ran of to his own temple. He wanted to scream of pure joy. Eva could stay! And with some luck he could convince her to come back to Nourasia with him at the end of the race. I mean, she didn't have anything left on earth right? Aikka was already starting making plans to convince her for he never ever want to let her go.


	9. date

A.N. I wanted to thank nightfall2525 for the idea of the bathroom and I hope you all like it!

"Here, I'll take those." Aikka, Canaan and Eva had just finished dinner and Eva took the plates Canaan was bringing to the kitchen.

"You're a guest, you don't have to help." Canaan awnsered.

"O, I don't mind. Besides this is your temple, if you didn't let me stay here I'd have no where to go." Eva said in return. "And I thought you wanted to go training?"

"That's right. Prince Aikka, training!" Aikka winced when Canaan said his name. He had wanted to get away before Canaan remembered they had training.

"Very well, but I'll help Eva first." He grabbed some more stuff from the table and quiqly walked away. Aikka didn't mind helping Eva, it was just a good reason to spend time with her. And he wanted to ask her something anyway.

"Thnx, it's nice of you to help." Eva smiled at him.

_Her smile is soooooo beautiful. _Aikka thought.

"O no problem. Anyway I wanted to ask you something. Earlier this morning I had made contect with my father. He told me about earth soldiers getting rid of all the crogs on Nourasia. Know something about that?"

"Um... well after you shot me down I kinda started looking for the reason and I heard that the Crogs had landed in the holy city of Dahl. And well I, I called up an old friend and he kinda convinced his father, who is the leader of our millatary to free Nourasia. At least there's one good thing from growing up in a bording school, you get to know a lot of important people."

"Thank you. You've saved my people."

"Hey what are friends for? Besides, See it as my way of thanking you to let me stay here." She ansered. That this was not the real reason Aikka didn't notice. For she had acually called James because she just wanted to help him. And maybe because earth helped Nourasia they would become allies, and with some luck she could then see the prince even after the great race was over.

"You know um... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go do something, since there's no race and all." Aikka silently prayed to the gods she would say yes.

"Do what sort of things?" Eva said. _Is he trying to get me on a date?_ She wondered.

"Just exploring Oban, that sort of things." _Please say yes please please_

"Sure I'd love to! But what about Canaan? He won't be too happy if you skip your training."

"Ah, I'll deal with that later. So want to go?"

"Now?"

"Why not? We can clean this later." Aikka pointed to the dishes.

"Okay, lets go then!" Eva said and they raced of to G'dar leeving the empty dishes in the kitchen.

After flying about half an hour they landed by a beautiful bleu pool and sat down in the grass.

"You know I was really happy the Avatar ordered me to stay with you." (lets have a little flasback to one of the meetings from the avatar)

"_Proud pilots. I've summoned you here to tell you the earth, although their pilot fully recovered will no longer participate in the Great Race. Nourasian" he turned to Aikka, "For your words earlier you will be punished. Therefore the earth girl must stay in your temple for the rest of the Race_.

"Yes, one thing the Avatar knows nothing about: giving people bad punishments." As he said this he put his arm around Eva's waist.

"You know, at the moment there isn't a place in the universe where I would rather be."Eva said and she and Aikka leaned closer to eachother. Just when their lips were about to touch they heard a very very angry Canaan scream: "**AIKKA**"

"He really has the worst timing ever. This is the second time he's done that!" Eva stated.

"Well we better get back before he gets even angrier."

"I don't really know if that's even possible. But I agree we should go back."

They stood up and walked back to G'dar, who was eating nearby. On the way there was a big mud pool and ofcourse Eva slipped and fell right in.

"Great!" she said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, you can bathe back at the temple." Aikka said and he helped her up G'dar's back.

(back at the temple)

"Prince Aikka! You have training! You-" He broke of when he saw Eva covered with mud. "What happened to you?"

"I fell." Eva said grumpy.

"And I'm gonna bring her to the bathroom so she can clean herself up. Then I'll come for training." Aikka stated.

"Well um very well then you've got 2 minuts.

"This is the bathroom, I'm better be of now before Canaan explodes. Goodbye!" Prince Aikka ran of to Canaan for his training. He had a feeling it was gonna be an extra hard one.

Eva turned on the water and went in to the bath. Bathing always calmed her down and relaxed her. After a while (2 hours) the warmth of the water made her become a bit drowzy.

"Time to go back to my room" she gaped. She was so drowzy she had apsolutely no idea where she walked to. She vagualy noticed entering a room and than she just fell on the bed next to Aikka!

( hehe, gonna leave a little clif hanger there see you all tomorrow)


	10. O boy, big trouble

A.N. hey people here's the next chappie. It's a bit shorter but way more intereresting. (I think)

Aikka woke up in the middle of the night as he felt something against him. When he opened his eye he couldn't believe what he saw. Eva was laying next to him. _Okay this must be a dream _he thought for he had dreams like this before. _Well if this is a dream then it's a_ _very good dream. _He hugged her tight and pulled her closer. Strangely enough she didn't wake up. He liked having Eva this close to him. And before he even realized it he had fallen back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up when the the sun shone threw the window. He felt something shift besides him. He looked at his side and saw a sleeping Eva. It took him a few minuts to realize that EVA WAS SLEEPING BESIDES HIM!!!!! _O boy, what if everything I did in that dream I actually did in real life? That would be bad. _(understatement of the century)

Now Eva also woke up and looked right into the face of a suprised Aikka.

"Huh? Aikka? What are you-" She cut herself of as she suddenly noticed that this wasn't her own room and that she was naked!

Aikka, who was very well aware off that quiqly put the blanket over her blushing profoundly.

"Um..." Eva said. They both looked away with their head red. "do you know what happened? I mean how on earth did I end up here?"

"I really do not know that. After my training I went strait to bed and well when I woke up you were um... laying beside me." He said, finally looking at her.

"All I remember was becoming very, very drowzy taking my bath and well, after that it's just vague."

"I'll go look if Canaan is already up, if we're lucky he's not up yet and then you can go to your own room to get um... dressed." He was still blushing as he stood up and walked up to Canaan's room. He heard a loud snorring comming from the inside wich indecated his fencing master was still asleep. _Wow, I'm really lucky today!_

"Eva, Canaan is still asleep. You can go back." He almost whispered that.

"Great, but then why are we whispering?" she asked also whispering.

"Don't really know why" he awsered still whispering.

"Okay, but before I go-" she suddenly stood up, still rapped in her blanked, and kissed him on the lips. Then she quiqly ran of to her own room leaving a very happy prince behind.

_What the hack happened last night?_she thought._ This all looks a lot like that dream. But what if. But what if that wasn't a dream? _This thought scared Eva. Now she was in her room and looked at the blanket. There was blood on it. _O boy,_ _I'm in big trouble._

(well why don't we go see why this all happened.)

Satis was gniffling to himself. He just found it so funny: The Nourasian prince had fallen for the earth-girl. He liked that, races mixing. If it was up to him they would be getting maried this instant but that elder Nourasian had ruened everything. He had been spying on them and he had been **very** dissapointed when they didn't kiss.

That's why he had started his own little plan to bring them together. And he was immediatly going to do things drastic. That's why he had, when the earth-girl was taking a bath, put her under somesort of hypnoses. Then he just had to derect her to the prince's room. The prince was already asleep due to a severe training and didn't wake up when she laid down beside him. Then all he had to do was making them do what they did in there dreams they also do in real life. That wasn't really hard and it gave a rather interesting result. Yes, he was very pleased with himself. And as a bonus he had put the elder Nourasian into a very deep sleep, he wouldn't wake up till somewhere this afternoon, wich would give the two some nice time alone.

"This could get really interesting."

(So what do you think? Hope you all like this turn)


	11. Talks

"Hey um… can I come in?" Eva, now fully dressed asked.

"Sure."

"I wanted to talk cause well I still don't really know what happened last night but well I'm starting to understand what we did."

"Yeah, same here." Aikka awnsered. "You know I'm starting to think that the dream I had actually happened."

"Me too. So I think we kinda have a little problem."

"You can say that again. Luckily Canaan hasn't found out or else he would be screaming at us right now. I still can't believe he's still asleep, mostly he is up before the sun."

"Lets call that luck. But well, what are we gonna do?" Eva asked. She didn't really regret what happened although the next time she would prefer to be AWAKE. She didn't really want to think about the consequenses from what they did.

"Well, first lets go eat something we'll think of something then." He too didn't mind what happened and was actualy just hoping on another date with Eva.

So they went into the kitchen, grabbed some food and sat down outside just relaxing.

"You know, as long as Canaan doesn't find out this is not so bad." Aikka said.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't find out for a very loooong time. And well..." she paused for a moment. "I actually don't really mind what happened last night." At this her face turned all red for she had absolutely no idea the prince was thinking the same.

"Me neither." He said as he put his arm around her. "So, would you like to go do something before the race?"

"Sure! Lets go!"

So they spend the morning exploring Oban further, avoiding Cross, kissing, again leaving the durty dishes for Canaan to wash, and just having a good time. But unfortunately the time for the race came way to soon.

"Good luck Aikka." Eva said kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you. I'll win big time, as you say it on earth." At this comment Eva smiled and gave him thumbs up.

The race didn't go really well for Aikka, he just wasn't as fast as normal. It was like some seird force was holding him back. He didn't score any points. He flew in a very bad mood back to the temple. His mood turned emediatly when he saw Eva.

"Hey Eva!"

"Hey! To bad you didn't score."

"It doesn't really matter as long as I have you here. (aaaarch... how soppy!) And he kissed her on the lips.

"Um. Aikka?" Eva said

"What's wrong?"

"Well."Eva pointed at the door where Canaan was standing with his mouth wide open staring at them.

"O um hello. To bad from the race and all huh?" Aikka said trying to rescue himself. (not the best attempt ever)

"Prince Aikka,"Canaan paused for a moment, "we need to talk."

I'm in deeeeeeeep shit. Aikka thought 

"And you," Canaan turned to Eva, "go do something. I don't really care what."

"Why do I get the feeling he is about to explode?" Eva asked.

"Because he probably is. This is not gonna be a fun conversation. I'll see you later." And with that Aikka followed his tutor. In his mind he saw all kinds of punnishments. They sat down in Canaan's "working" room.

"Well prince, I have a question for you. Do you love her?"

"Yes."Aikka, a bit suprised by his teacher's calmth.

"Prince, you know that after this race you two will probably never see eachother again?"

"Yes, unfortunatly I'm very well aware of that." Aikka awnsered sadly. "That's why I actually was hoping for her to come to Nourasia."

"Do you even know if she would want to come with you?"

"I haven't really asked her, but" Aikka hesitated.

"Yes."

"I've got a pretty good feeling she wouldn't mind coming with me." Aikka's head turned red as he thought back at last night.

"Really how come?" Canaan didn't miss Aikka's face. As the prince's awnser didn't came he just thought of something. "Please tell me you didn't-" He didn't finnish the sentence and Aikka just nodded.

"How could you have- That was very-" Out of anger Canaan just stottered. "bad" At the moment he just couldn't come up with another word.

"It wasn't **that** bad. It was actually kinda-"

"That's enough information! Apparently it's a little late for you two to stop." Aikka's face lit up. "But you will have to speak with your parents about this." Now his face turned to somewhat tortured. But he had known he would have to have this conversation with his parents sooner or later.

"Very well then, lets get this over with." And he made the contact to Nourasia.

"Prince Aikka it's good to hear of you again. Why have you contacted us?" His father said.

"Gooday father, I have a little...situation here."

"What has happened then?"

"Remember the Earth-girl I spoke to you about earlier? The one who send those troups to free us?"

"Well ofcourse, we owe her and all humans very much. Also what I wanted to say to you is that we are making an alience with the earth. They ar indeed pretty honourable."

"Then I have great news for you! You see i kinda fell in love with this earth girl and I. I. I."

"Yes?"

"They bedded." Canaan said.

"What! How could you-" Suddenly the king stopped for he just realized something. "However, this might be of use to us. This would be infact great for the allience with earth. Please bring, when the race is over, the girl back to Nourasia where you can bond."

"b.b.b.bond?"

"Yes, ofcourse. You love her right?"

"Well yes, ofcourse. But I don't really know if she would want to bond with me. It's a pretty big step you know."

"I understand, but why don't you just ask her? And please after you asked me contact me to tell me what she said. And goodluck." With that his father broke the connection of leaving a startled Aikka.

(A.N. okay that's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!)


	12. kidnapped twice

Eva was sitting outside the temple just watching Oban. She felt sorry for Aikka, Canaan definnatly did not look happy. And it was her fault, well not only her fault, but still for a big part it was her fault that he now was getting punished. She felt guilty, very guilty.

So consumed by her guilt she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind until he was only one meter away. As she turned around she let out a huge scream before she was knocked out.

(meanwhile with Aikka)

"Did my father just said what I think he said?" Aikka said, supprised by his father's words.

"If you mean he just told you to bond with Eva, then yes, he said that." Canaan awnsered also completely suprised by his kings words.

Aikka just couldn't believe it. His father actually approved? And he did even more than that, he suggested they'd bond! Not that he wasn't happy, he was happier than ever but it was just not like his father. His father had always been strict, never letting him do anything wild or drastic and now... He just couldn't believe it!

"Well I suggest you do what your father said and g-" But Canaan never finnished that sentence for they heard a lout scream comming from outside.

"Eva!" Aikka ran outside but was only in time to see Cross take an unconcious Eva captive.

"Cross!" Aikka roared. A new feeling ran threw his boddy, he never actualy felt this before but he identified it immediatly as HATE. Pure hate for Cross. He just wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"We need to contact Satis." Canaan staded, very calmly.

"What! I don't want to talk to some stupid assistant right now! I want to get Eva back and ask her to bond with me and kill Cross. Yes that one I really really really want to do right now." Aikka fumed.

"But Satis has some magic powers, if we hurry he can get Eva back to us and he can disqualify the Krogs from the race. They just broke the only ruel. Rushing off to kill Cross won't solve anything, he is too strong. Now come, lets go." And with that Canaan dragged Aikka (against his will) allong to Satis.

(meanwhile with Eva and Cross)

"Well well. You are surtenly not hard to capture."Cross said to the unconcious Eva. "Lets see how much that prince cares about you, we may not have his parents anymore but we have something better. His true love." Cross smiled sadisticly.

"Here you go a perfect room for you." And with that Cross threw her into a dark, dirty room. He left to put his demands on the prince.

What he didn't know was that there was somebody else in the chamber with Eva. "Just as I planned." A beeing of pure evil, Canaletto, said comming out of the shodows in the room. He took the poor unconcious Eva in his arms and dissapeared.


	13. What the hack!

"WHAT!!!!" Satis screamed after Canaan and Aikka told him the intire story. Our little matchmaker was definatly NOT happy. Not only had Cross kidnapped an opponent but also just when that opponent was going to get a proposel! "We better go pay our dear general a visit."

"Alright, lets get going." Aikka said grabbing his sword. He so much wanted to hurt Cross.

The three of them headed for the Krog temple hous (i have absolutely no idea how these things are called so I just call them temple houses) and just as they wanted to go threw the gate Cross came out of it.

"You!" Aikka said, disgust dripping from his voice. He razed his sword to strike bu he was stopped by Satis.

"Cross, release the eart-girl immediatly or you will no longer participate in this race!" But Cross just laughed at Satis.

"You can't disqualify me! I haven't broke the rule. The earth girl is still alive, for now that is."

"I wasn't going to disqualify you." Satis stated grimly and he took a fighting position. Even for such a little fellow he looked rather dangerous.

"Dolores!" He screamed and suddenly Cross felt as if there were a thousend knifes piercing his body. He would do anything just to get rid of this pain.

"Fine you can have her! I'll even lead you to her just stop this!" Immediatly the pain stopped. Aikka was suprised, he didn't expected Cross to give up this easy. _But hey, can't complain as long as it will get me to Eva _he thought.

So they walke with Cross threw the portal to the Krog temple. Aikka hated it here. Just as in any other Krog home it was glumy and well, not really a nice place.

"She's in here." Cross said as he opened a door. Aikka rushed inside to get Eva but then he noticed she wasn't there!

"What kind of trics are you lpaying Cross?" he asked.

"When I left here she was in there! I swear!"

"I don't believe you Cross!" Aikka was now even angrier than before. He wanted Eva back now!

"Unfortunatly he is telling the truth." Satis said sadly. "I'm afraid dear Eva has been captured by Canaletto, the most evil beeing in the entire galaxy.

(with Eva)

Eva was hovering above the ground surounded by a red light.

"Wake up little girl." A voice said and Eva opened her eyes. Immediatly she wanted to close them again for she looked right at Canaletto. Which is not something you want to see when you wake up.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? What is this? Let me go!"

"I can't let you go Eva, for you play a big part in my plan to take over the universe."

"W.W.What?" Eva stammered.

"You see I, Canaletto, once was the master over the intire universe until Satis took my place."

"Satis?" Eva asked in astonishment.

"With the lousy excuse that my time as the Avatar was over." Canaletto continued as if Eva never interrupped him.

"Avatar?" Eva got more and more suprised by the second.

"And now his time is up." He said with an evil grin. "And I can once again claim the powers!"

"Then what do I have to do with any of that?" Eva said, still hanging in the air.

"You, my dear Eva, just almost ruened everything." He said, now very angry.

"And how did I do that?" Eva asked.

"Thanks to you, your dear prince was about to win the great race."

"Thanks to me?" Eva did not really understand how she made Aikka win.

"It's called love" he said it with disgust in his voice. "It makes him race better. But if. If you die, he will be so heart-broken he won't be able to race well anymore." He smiled at that last comment.

"Die?" This scared Eva, she didn't want to die!

"Yes, but that is not my only reason."

"It's not?" O_kay, that sounded really stupid_. She thought

"Well actually, as a bonus I also be able to get rid of one of the caelumus."

"Excuse me, but I'm HUMAN you know."

"The caelumus are not a different race, the caelumus are the purest ones on their planet. You are the one of earth."

"How the hack do you know that so sure?"

"Your markings." He said and he touched her face with his hands. "You don't know how you got them, do you?"

That was true, she didn't know how she got them. She just woke up one morning and there were a star and a stripe on her face. She remembered that everyone claimed to be deaf thanks to the huge scream she had let out.

"So what? That aren't really good reasons to kill me!"

"O, but I've killed before without reason." And an evil glint appeared in his eyes.


	14. a fight and proposel

"Okay, so let me get this straight: Pure evil has captured **my** Eva, who is also the purest human in the galaxy, and he probably wants to kill her?" Satis had just explained everything about Canaletto to them and Aikka was just simply losing it. "And you are actually the Avatar, the whole race was actually ment to pick a new Avatar because you wont last much longer."

"That is pretty much the picture, yes. Unfortunatly I can't win against Canaletto now, even though I am the Avatar my powers are growing weak. You see my staff uses the life energy of the person who weals it." Satis replied.

"Then we must go save her!" Aikka said picking up his bow.

"I agree, we can't just leave her alone."Canaan said. "On the other hand: Prince Aikka, I think it is the safest for you to stay here. It is way too dangerous for an heir to the throne to rush in this sort of danger. I also think that Eva would not want you to put yourself in danger for her."

"I agree with you teacher prince, we three can handle Canaletto." Satis added.

"We three?" Canaan asked.

"Yes, if he does not want to be disqualified for his kidnapping of Eva dear general Cross here," Saits looked with a sharp gaze to Cross, "will help retrieve Eva."

Cross growled at Satis. (lets see what he's thinking)

I, help that puny little now good of a human? This can not be happening! But if I want to become Avatar and rule the galaxy I have to stay in the race. I swear, one day I wil kill that little fellow.

"What! I can't just stay here and leave it up to you all to save Eva! I have to help her!" Aikka was really, really mad at his teacher and especialy Satis. How could they even think that he could just stay behind letting others risk there life to save Eva while he would just sit back? And to bring Cross along? Had the little squid gone of the deep end? He was not going to stay behind. Not a chance.

"I'm comming with you three and there is nothing any of you can do about it."

Canaan looked at his young student, he could see he wasn't going to give in and that he was going to come with them and that there really was nothing they could do about it. Damn it.

"Very well, but no extra dangerous things, got it."

"Yes, now can we go? Nobody kidnaps Eva and lives to tell the tale! Well, except you Cross, but you're only alive because we need your help."

"Alright than hold on everyone." Satis said and his little staf began to glow. Suddenly everything around them began to faint and they were transported to where Eva and Canaletto were. What they saw was not that good for Canaletto was firing red balls at Eva. Apparently he wanted her to suffer before he killed her.

Just as another orb was about to hit Eva Satis swung his staff and the orb missed Eva and hit the wall instead. With another swing the red aura around her body fainted and Eva fell towards the floor. Aikka jumped for her and cought her in mid air.

"Aikka?" she whispered. She couldn't believe it. He had come back for her.

"Yes it's me, are you alright?" (a.n. blach, how standard) All around themn the fight continued and Satis, Canaan and Cross were badly loosing. But Aikka and Eva didn't notice, they had just eyes for eachother.

"Um... Eva. I don't really know if this is the right time and all." Behind them Cross got slammed into the wall. "But before Cross kidnapped you I wanted to ask you something. You see Eva, I love you and I would want to ask you if you want to be my life-companion."

But just as Eva was about to reply Canaan, who had been hit by one of Canaletto's beams flew right at them and knocked Aikka away from Eva, knocking them both unconcious.

"Aikka!" She screamed. Suddenly Eva realized that only she and Satis were still concious. Canaletto and Satis were in a great fight and Canaletto was winning it.

It was like a nightmare where she was unable to wake up from. She saw Satis get hit in the chest by one of Canaletto's beams. As he got slammed into the wall his staff fell out of his hands right besides Eva.

"Satis?"

When she didn't get an awnser she crawled to the staff. It hurted just to move but she got there and picked it up. The moment she touched it she heard a voice in her head.

"You can only defeat Canaletto if you use your own life force to make an attack powerfull enough. This will cost you your own life."

I don't care, as long as I can defeat him and I can cure my friends and Cross.

The moment she thought that she felt as if she was dying. She felt so tired and just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. But she kept standing and the staff slowly charged itself. Just when she couldn't take it anymore a golden beam shot from the staff and it hit Canaletto right in the chest.

Canaletto, who hadn't seen Eva firing the beam, was send to oblivion.

(so what do you think, personaly I don't really like this chapter that much but well, just let me know what you think.)


	15. The End

"Canaan, are you alright?" Aikka had just woken up when he saw his tutor lying besides him

"I've surtenly been better." Canaan awnsered with a grown. "Do you know what happened?"

"Unfortunatly, no. I also was nocked unconcious when..." Aikka trailed of when he taught about how he became unconcious. _Eva! Where is she?_ Suddenly he heard something grumbling.

"Eva!" Aikka yelled and he ran towards the the sound. But his face turned to disapointment when he saw it was just Satis.

Aikka immediatly went on searching for Eva and soon Canaan and Satis began helping him.

After what seemed like forever Canaan yelled: "Here! Over here!" Eva was laying behind some rocks and the pail colour on her face made the old man suspect the worst. But just to be sure he checked the young girls pulse. He put his head down.

"Aikka," he said, for the prince had just arrived. "I'm so sorry."

Aikka's eyes spread in horror as he saw his sweet Eva laying there, so lifeles.

"It's my fault." A voice from behind said. "She used my staff. It has drained all of her energy. I'm sorry."

"But you're the Avatar! Surely you canbring her back! You have to! You got to. You..." Aikka stambled. Then tears began porring from his eyes when Satis shook his head.

"I'm sorry boy, but no mortal should ever temper with the kingdom off the dead. The great race is hereby postponed until further notice." And with that he tapped with his staff on the ground. "It is time you, and everyone, goes home. I will let you know when the great race will continue." And another tap on the ground send everyone, also the pilots who were still in their modules, back to their own planets.

When Satis also returned to his home nine ancient beeings gathered over the dead body of the sweet Eva.

"For saving all, we, the creators, give you a second chance at life. Use it wisely." And a great blue light lit up the room and life was given back to Eva. With another flash the young pilot was send back to a place she knew very well. Earth. To be exactly: The sturn bourding school.

The End (for now)

(A.N. So I hope you all liked my story. And for those who don't like this end: I'll make a sequel! O, and I'm still open for suggestions for a better tittle to this intire story. Well see you all in the next story!)


End file.
